Opportunity
by Arktress
Summary: “Its Bones by the way… Call me back when you get this” she closed the cell phone and held it to her chest..... A songfic about B&B....


**Disclaimer::** I don't own Bones.. Or the Song Opportunity by Pete Murray.. Awesome guy and Beautiful Lyrics.

**A/N:: **This is My first Ever Fic based entirely around a Song.. I hope you guys like my First Atempt at a Song Fic...

* * *

**"Opportunity"**

_"And so it goes another lonely day  
Your savin time but your miles away  
Your fly was drownin in some bitter tea  
For seeing lost opportunity"_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Brennan hoisted herself up from the paperwork she was filling in.. she should of gone to lunch with Booth 'Why didn't I go.. gah'. She leaned back in her desk chair, kicking her legs a little as she stared at the roof 'he actually knows what's best for me and today all I needed was a break'. She felt a little disappointed in her reaction. She sipped her cold cup of coffee and cringed.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_"Go away BOOTH!.. I'm working" She snapped at him whilst filling out a highly detailed report._

_"Okay Geez Bones.. I'll check in on you later" He said walking backwards hands raised in silent surrender._

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_"Find your mirror go and look inside  
And see the talent you always hide  
Don't go kidd yourself well not today  
Satisfaction's not to far away"_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Temperance looked at the glass mug, as she turned it in her fingers and sighed ' I don't need a break.. I'm Temperance Brennan renowned Anthropologist.. Booths just Booth a FBI agent with a very large ego… but he knows that' she sighed again this time it was rather drawn out.

She stood abruptly from her desk.. Causing everything to fall off "Agh.." She said aloud. But was quite surprised at the sharp knock on her door.

"Hey Bones.. Geez see.. you need a break?" Booth said walking in.. Picking everything up and placing it on her desk "Come on.. Time for a break".

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_"Hold on now your exits here  
It's waiting just for you  
Don't pause too long  
It's fading now  
It's ending all too soon you'll see"_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Brennan didn't feel like arguing so she followed her partner down the hall, he walked outside and ushered her to come, she paused 'what am I doing..?' she thought to herself. Booth was going to come in to get her.. when his cellphone went off. He grumbled and shrugged his shoulders before answering. By the look on his face.. no meal. He flashed her a charm smile stepping back inside.

"I have to go.. But I'm coming to get you for dinner later.. so don't you dare cook" He clapped his hands together.

"Fine.. just don't come too late" she said sighing.. maybe he could make the day seem a little brighter.

"okay cya then" he smiled again and walked out.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_**"Soon you'll see"**_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Brennan watched his tall dark and handsome form walk away again.. 'how do I let him get to me this way?' she asked her self turning into the break room.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_"Your coffee's warm but your milk is sour  
Life is short but your here to flower  
Dream yourself along another day  
Never miss opportunity"_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Temperance poured herself a coffee but she burnt her hand on the jug, in turn she dropped it and grunted with disapproval "gah!" she said picking up all the little glass shards and placed them in the bin… she found a note stuck to the cool stainless steel surface 'if you are this close to the bin.. on the ground; you dropped something.. TAKE A BREAK.. –Seeley'.

Brennan smiled standing up she placed the note in her pocket, she opened up her cell phone and dialled 2…she got his answer machine "Hey Booth…I need to talk to you" she said in a really happy voice "Its Bones by the way… Call me back when you get this" she closed the cell phone and held it to her chest.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_"Don't be scared of what you cannot see  
Your only fear is possibility  
Never wonder what the hell went wrong  
Your second chance may never come along"_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Suddenly fear gripped her chest.. 'crap.. what have I just done?' she gulped 'how do I tell him.. I've never done this before… Angela!' she rushed from the break room 'Ive only got one chance at this… nothing is going to go wrong… all is well' she chanted to herself.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

She rushed over to her friend standing in front of the Angelator.. along with Zack.

"Angela I need to talk to you.." She looked at Zack and spoke to Ange "In Private?".

Zack heard his cue and smiled at the two beautiful women before returning to the platform.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

"What is it Hun?" Angela asked all the sweetness in the world behind her question.

Brennan sighed "I-I…" She huffed and swallowed her pride "I need to speak with. Booth… about how I feel?" She was almost asking herself.

"Oh.. I see well Sweetness all you need to do is be honest… That's all he has been with you… return the favour" Angela said knowing exactly what Brennan should do.

"Are you sure I-" She was cut off.

"I'm so sure Bren.. I'm so sure" Ange hugged her friend briefly "do your hearts desire Honey.. and don't let anyone cloud your judgment on the fact.. including yourself".

Temperance smiled and blinked back tears "Thank you Angela.. this means.. a lot".

Ange nodded and shooed Brennan out of her office.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Tempe sat in her office typing violently.. her next chapter in her story about Kathy admitting her deep jealousy over Andy's girlfriend. Brennan was so happy over the fact Booth was single and very handsome.. his hair always slick and his broadness 'What more could one ask for?'.. not to mention those eyes… She was pulled from her fantasies… only to be thrown back in.. but in Reality.

"Bones you ready to go?" Booth smiled "I cant wait to have our 'little talk'… I got your message".

Brennan grinned mentally and stood up grapping her coat "Yes very ready...Good... I'm hungry".

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

"So what did you break?" He asked escorting her out into the entryway.

"The Jug" she replied all to eager to hear his chuckle of amusement.. which in favour he did but also added a silent and comforting thumb stroke to her back.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_"Hold on now your exits here  
It's waiting just for you  
Don't pause too long  
It's fading now  
It's ending all too soon you'll see"_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Brennan finished her meal and placed her utensils down "Thanks Booth…" She said resting her elbows on the table.

"No problem Bones" He smiled sipping his wine just content watching her.

"Now .. I really wanted to talk to you…" She started.

"I know you did" His mouth quirked up at the corners as he set his wine glass down and leaned on the table "So.. spill" he whispered inches away from her… nearly lying on the table.

"Huh?.." She said utterly confused 'spill what?.. your drink?'.

"Don't worry" Booth said placing his hand on hers as her fingers strummed the table "What is it you wanted to tell me?".

Brennan swallowed and sighed… he made this quite easy "I-I Have feelings for you.. stronger than friends.. I think-I think…"

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_**"Soon you'll see"**_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Booth smiled as they both spoke at once.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_"Hold on now your exits here  
It's waiting just for you  
Don't pause too long  
It's fading now  
It's ending all too soon you'll see"_

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

"I'm in love with you Seeley" Brennan spoke as he did.

"I'm in love with you Temperance" Booth smiled triumphantly as he leaned closer to her… she leaned up to meet him and their lips met finally. Their gaze and mouths held as Booth walked around and pulled her gently to her feet as the kiss deepened and her arms wrapped around him.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

_**"Soon you'll see"**_

* * *

_Thank you for Reading_

_Huggles_

_Arkie_


End file.
